jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Unnecessary Business
Unnecessary Business is about a 13-year old super smart Wale Folarin (played by J-Weezy The Martian) who exchanged from a middle school to a high school. Wale lives with his cousins and siblings. The show is inspired by a true story upon the rapper Wale. This show is scheduled to premiere in 2013 or 2014. The pilot and first episode is known as "Unnecessary Showbiz, The First Time Around". Theme song is sung and rapped by J-Weezy The Martian, Adam Hicks, & Wale. Every episode begins with the phrase: "Unnecessary". The story starts to take place in Gaithersburg, Maryland in the year of 1998. Main story is Wale tries to prove that one day he will known as one of "The World's Greatest Rap Stars", as seen as an interest for Wale Folarin. Note: Sets a time before Wale had dreads. Cast Characters * Wale Victor Folarin (played by J-Weezy The Martian) - A 13-year old freshman highly-developed super intelligent nerd who changed his name from his birth name "Olubowale Victor Akintimehin" to his new name "Wale Victor Folarin" in a secondary school named Quince Orchard High School (mostly nicknamed "QO"). Wale's old school was a middle school and had to go straight towards high school because he is too smart. Wale usually gets bullied a lot. His best friends are Wasulu Jaco, Jermaine Cole, & Bobby Ray Simmons. Wale hopes to becomes a rapper one day (as inspired from TV). Wale is usually bullied by a guy named Francis "Bulldozer" Reily. Wale looks older than he is supposed to look like. * Kasaira "Kaila" Marone (played by Madison Pettis) - Who Wale secretly likes or else would get picked on. Wale acts like he hates Kaila sometimes when Francis is around. Kaila is also 13-years old. Kaila is a freshman. Kaila doesn't know about Wale's rapping ego. * Wasulu "Young Lupe" Jaco - Young Lupe is Wale's friend. Young Lupe is Wasulu's musician name. He is also Jermaine & B.o.B's friend. Young Lupe is a sophomore who is supposed to be a junior. * Jermaine Lamar Cole (a.k.a. "J.Cole") - A friend and close rapper of Wale. * Bobby "B.o.B" Ray Simmons, Jr. - A friend of Wale. Bobby Ray is sometimes called "B.o.B" (pronounced "Bob" at times). B.o.B is 13-years old. * Aubrey "Drake" Graham - Aubrey is usually called by his middle name, "Drake", as a rapping ego if his. Drake is 13-years old and a freshman at QO. * Marcus Folarin & Hettier Folarin (played by New Boyz) - They are twin brothers who are also Wale's older brothers. Marcus and Hettier have also changed thier last names to "Folarin". * Sarah Akintimehin (played by China Anne McClain) - Wale's ghetto little sister who like to pull pranks on Wale and his friends. Sarah is known to be 12-years old. Sarah is fraternal twins with Kengar Akintimehin. * Kengar Akintimehin - Wale's younger but taller brother. Kengar is 12-years old. Kengar is said to be very strong. Kengar is fraternal twins with Sarah Akintimehin. * Fanrack Jordan - Wale's younger cousin. One month younger than Wale. * Olivia Jordan - Wale's older cousin. She is 14-years old. * Francis "Bulldozer" Lamar Reily - Usually bullies Wale. Bulldozer Reily is actually a junior. Recurring Characters * Madailakai Falumwa Akintimehin - Wale's true-blooded Nigerian mother. * Makispan Kougwatt - The school's highly developed principal. Show Summary About The Show While 13-year old Olubowale finds his highly-intelligent interests, he changes his name to Wale Victor Folarin, and exchanges from Hannabarch Middle School towards straight to being a freshman at a secondary school, Quince Orchard High School. Unfortunately, things get worse when Wale wants to become a rapper and the bull Bulldozer Reilly gets jealous of him becoming a rapper and trying to find everything it takes to crush Wale's big dreams. Wale's supporting friends are J.Cole, B.o.B, Drake, & Young Lupe. Wale's struggling crush, Kaila Marone. Gallery coming soon... Category:Shows